Session 17
Members *Alli *Eriden *Euphemia Waterspot *Lloyd Dragonsbane Timeline Day 38-39 The Adventure We begin our session in the Wild Breeze Inn. The party looks at themselves and realizes that they are dirty and dusty, their clothes ripped and ragged, and that they need a bath. After dinner, they used the bath house and got clean. Feeling human again after the first bath in weeks, they headed to bed. The following morning, Eriden rang the service bell and surprised the hell out of the maid when he opened the door naked. Her scream summoned the proprietor and he appeared with a meat cleaver in one hand and an angry expression on his face. The Legion were summoned, and Lionel uth Dartan, the second in command, was immediately angered with Eriden. Trying to argue his mistake, the makeshift toga that Eriden had fashioned from his sheets almost fell off. Eriden tossed some money at him, but this angered Lionel even more, "You want me to pick up coins off the floor? Like a peasant?" One of his lieutenants explained that the bribe would be 100 gp, or they could go to the stockade. Eriden paid up and was glad to be done with the situation, and reminded himself that this was a city that had rules and a strong police force. Hearing the commotion from the room across the hall, Euphemia called the maid to her room and bought clothes for the party. Euphemia got some strange clothes and needed help getting into them, but when she did, they were stylish and comfortable. Eriden and Lloyd got cabaret clothes. Lloyd accepted them and chafed at the pants, as he had grown used to the robes of a wizard. Eriden left the jacket, tie, and vest in his room. Alli picked up a nice vest. Moving to the market, Eriden picked up a set of sturdy travelers clothes. Alli bought three bushels of fruits and vegetables. Apples, carrots, and many other fresh foods were to be found there. Happy with her purchase, Alli went to the farrier and got a new set of horse shoes. The party spent the rest of the afternoon heading over to the lighthouse, the most noticeable landmark in Ak-khurman. They saw the sign: "Zoe Left-Hand-Mage Goods, Amulets, Wizard Testing" above a stylized red crescent. Lloyd and Euphemia had been talking about the [http://dragonlancenexus.com/lexicon/index.php?title=Test_of_High_Sorcery Test of High Sorcery] , and Lloyd felt ready. Zoe greeted the party and they talked about many of the magic items she had for sale. Earlier in the day, Alli had mentioned that the party could crash the economy of this small town with the amount of gold they had, but they were blown away by the prices on the various magic items in the shop. Eriden decided he needed some goods, so he traded in his masterwork swords and some gold for the [[Scabbard of the Victorious]]. Lloyd's eyes were drawn to a magic cloak. Not having the funds to purchase it, Eriden turned over his magic dagger, and the deal was done. With their new items, the party headed back to the Inn. Eriden ran afoul of the Legion again, and forked over another bribe. For some reason his luck was not with him. He was starting to think that everything in the town was illegal. After a brief rest at the Inn, the party headed out to the nearest open area, the parade ground of the city. It just happened that that day there was a livestock auction. Many camels, llamas, and goats were for sale and the auction was in full swing. Eriden didn't have good luck with the camels either. One spit at him, but he was able to dodge. Having their fill with the animals, the party went south, headed for the Elven Quarter. They did not make one block before they heard an immense cracking sound. Something had caused the animals to stamede. Eriden's advice to fireball the whole lot was quickly dismissed. Knowing it would be certain death for the common folk, the party did their best to shield the people around them. Eriden jumped on top of a young man, and was trampled. Euphemia tried to get a shocked commoner to move, but had to slip out of the way herself before being trampled. Alli and Lloyd also helped commoners survive. In return for their help, the locals rewarded the party with 300 gp worth of goods and services from their town. The Legion guards quickly brought things under control and thanked the party for saving the townsfolk. Lionel offered the healing services of his HQ, and the party took him up on it. Eriden, the most wounded was shown to Gerry the Barber. After being bled from his arm, he almost walked out, but was stopped by Kara the Healer, and actually healed. By this point, half the party was tired and headed back to the Inn. Eriden and Euphemia took a detour to the Elven Quarter and followed their noses to the source of the warm and heady smoke that smelled of spices, sausages, and peppers. The sign they found said: Ghanima's Inn and Smokehouse, food and lodging all in one welcoming location. Paying for the special bottomless bowl of wine and a plate of the best cured meats in the region, the two were well satiated. Over dinner, they met a man who introduced himself as Rand, the Broker. He offered his services and mentioned that he could probably get the party a discount on goods in town and maybe an introduction to Yassim Imir, the captain of the good ship Mariposa. Eriden set up a meeting for the following day, and set off to his Inn. Eriden was fine, but Euphemia had a bit too much. They made it home safe and sound though. There, they dragged Gylian to bed. Lloyd studied for the Test of high Sorcery, and the party finally went to bed. Before dawn, Eriden heard something in the hallway, and both he and Lloyd were up and ready for action. Someone tried to pick the lock, but had no success. For half a minute, Eriden listened. Finally, growing inpatient, he opened the door and disarmed the intruder, who turned out to be no other than Dove, the courtesan from Pashin. After briefly catching up on what happened, and explaining that she was in town orgaining resistance to the upcoming draconian invasion, Eriden watched her go. She seemed to have the luck of Eriden as well, and was quickly stopped by the Legion for breaking curfew. She paid her bribe and was escorted to the Inn she was staying in. The following day, the party went shopping agian. Eriden used his credit for a few items. Euphemia heard the sound of a small child crying, and went behind a wagon to discover the source. A young girl gave Euphmeia a huge hug soon stopped crying. Before they could get any information, the Kahn's household guard discovered the two. The situation looked grim at first, but the party was able to talk their way out of a fight, and accompanied the guards to the Khan's residence. In the Khan's residence, the party was met by Chatomi, the daughter of the Khan. Chatomi affected a bored, uninterested demeanor that was somewhat off-putting to the characters. She offered them a week's free stay in town and free food at any of the Inns, as well as the promise of a discount on the Schmetterling, Lothar Claes' ship. Glad that they didn't need to pay any more bribes, the party then headed to Ghanim's Inn and Smokehouse for a planned lunch with Rand. Ghanima explained that Rand had left with some half-ogres earlier in the day though, and hadn't been back. Eriden didn't like the unsettling news, but because of the incident with the child, the party needed to go watch Lloyd's test. Lloyd passed his test of high sorcery. Quickly learning some of the magical boundaries of his spells. As a reward, he picked up six new spells from Zoe's stock and a white robe. After the test, the party was torn. Eriden wanted to go after Rand, but the rest of the party wanted to find passage to Port Balifor. Heading to the docks, the party was assaulted by a gang of soldiers. Apparently, the thugs were looking for able bodied (willing or not) men and women to crew a ship. A fight quickly erupted. Euphemia got the first big hit, freezing the ground and damaging most of the thugs. Lloyd crushed them with black tentacles. Alli had her leg chopped off, and Eriden completely decimated another enemy. Before the fight ended, Lionel showed up with his legion guards, and stopped it. The two standing thugs lied about the cause of the fight, and were taken away. Lionel led the party back to the Legion HQ to meet with the magistrate. They were summoned to explain their unauthorized use of magic in town. At the HQ, Gerry the Barber offered to cleanse Alli of the bad humors in her blood and to cauterize her leg to prevent infection. Eriden went straight for Kara the healer and brushed off Gerry. Soon enough, Gerry had a group of thugs to work on though. Eriden smiled as he heard the screams of the pirates. The Legion ferrier slapped a new horse shoe on Alli's fresh leg, and we ended the session with the group in the court house awaiting the magistrate. XP Current level: 8 Loot All loot added to the [[Current Party Loot|loot]] page. Purchases